roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Servant of God
Note: I might change the cost Servant of God is a tower that can be used for sacrifice, it is useful to the god tower because it makes the god tower much more powerful. Description It appears as a human with yellow legs and torso, it can increase the power level of the god tower until it becomes a max one. Upgrades Level 1 - Default *When sacrificed, gives 10% buff to each type of sacrifices Level 2 - More Buff ($15,000) *When sacrificed, gives 12% buff to each type of sacrifices *Sell Price increases to $9000 Level 3 - Super Sacrificed ($45,800) *When sacrificed, gives 15% buff to each type of sacrifices *Cosmetics: Godly Mask *Sell Price increases to $15,000 Level 4 - Sacrifice all abilities ($105,000) *When sacrificed, gives 20% buff to each type of sacrifices *Sell Price increases to $90,000 Level 5 - Depends on the Upgrade Path ($250,000) Level 5 Path 1 - Godly Flames *Cosmetics: Kornos Mask and a Godly Flamethrower *Flamethrower deals 1000 damage per 1 second permanently *When Sacrificed, gives 10x Damage for strength (125,000/250,000/500,000/750,000/1,000,000) *The fire can also effect zombies that are immune to fire, overwriting their immunities *Sell Price increases to $125,000 Level 5 Path 2 - Godly Satelite *Cosmetics: Kornos Mask and a Radio Telescope *Now it can give 2 extra towers (total max is 25 towers), gives 50% more speed and 50% more damage to towers, gives hidden detection to all towers, knocks Back Zombies 10 tiles backward, and gives $1,000 per minute *When Sacrificed, gives 100% buff to the god tower's tower limit (100 towers+), knocks back zombies 25 tiles away, 10x speed attack and 10x damage, $25,000 at a time, and gives hidden detection to all types of hidden including uncollidable *This Tower also gives range to all of the map to every tower *Sell Price increases to $125,000 Level 5 Path 3 - Godly Necromancer *Cosmetics: Kornos Mask and a Godly Necro Staff *The Staff summons a 10 Godly Runners with 10,000 health and insane speed. When dying, they would explode, dealing 10,000 damage *When Sacrificed, gives 15,000+ health to the golden tanks (25,000) *They can also kill zombies that have ghostlike properties *Sell Price increases to $125,000 Level 5 Path 4 - Godly Rocket Launcher *Cosmetics: Kornos Mask and a Godly Rocket Launcher *Rocket Launcher deals 1000 damage *When Sacrificed, gives 10x Damage for Explosive (10,000/25,000/50,000/75,000/100,000) *The missile can attack zombies who are immune to missile/explosions, overwriting their immunity *Sell Price increases to $125,000 Level 5 Path 5 - Godly Laser *Cosmetics: Kornos Mask and a Godly Laser Minigun *Laser Minigun deals 100 damage and shoots 10 laser bullets per second *When Sacrificed, gives 10x Damage for Laser (1,000/2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000) *The missile can attack zombies who are immune to lasers and bullets, overwriting their immunity *Sell Price increases to $125,000 Strategies *5 of each of these in their 5 path upgrades would make an Insanely Powerful God Tower *They can be useful on endless mode since they can make a god tower that would never be slow enough to miss its target *Since you have 5 paths, you can choose which one to have *A large amount of these can kill a zomking too *They can also be used to kill the Wesker because 250 of these can deal 250,000 damage Trivia *First tower to use the Tower Upgrade Path by default (on this wiki) *It can detect camo at level 5 *It is permanently unlocked, therefore you will have it upon Rebirthing (This also applies to God Towers (Normal, True, Vengeful, Blue, and Infinity), Rebirth only Towers, Event Towers, Exclusive Towers, and Scout) Category:Fanmade Tower